


My Spider

by EverythingHurtsAndImDying



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BRUCE BANNER IS AN ANGEL, M/M, Mild Angst, Peter has spider DNA, Peter is a thot, and Tony can't deal, but only for Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/pseuds/EverythingHurtsAndImDying
Summary: Peter Parker's DNA is mixed with that of a spider. Dr. Stark is the doctor in charge of watching his progress.Everything would be fine but Peter is a hot piece of ass.





	1. Chapter 1

There were a total of two scientists that Peter actually liked in the compound; Dr. Banner and Dr. Stark. Dr. Banner was shy, awkward and nerdy as hell, it was difficult to get him to talk much but when Peter went for check-ups in his office, all he had to do was mention something remotely science-related and the older man would light up like a Christmas tree, talking almost as fast as Peter would. Dr. Banner had been around since the early days of the project, probably a couple years after Peter was initiated into it and it hadn't taken long for a young Peter to warm up to the man. Dr. Stark was a complete contrast to Dr. Banner, charming, witty and handsome as fuck (not to say Banner wasn't but Stark looked like a Greek God). He had only been in the project a couple of months, replacing Mr. Davis after one of the kids had killed him. Turns out mixing the DNA of a bear with a human child can cause some disastrous results - it was safe to say that Peter never saw AJ again after that incident.

 

He and Tony had a very volatile relationship, shifting from friendly banter to extreme sexual tension in a matter of seconds. It was hard for Peter, not only because his hormones were all over the place constantly, but also because the doctor never outright said 'no' to any flirtations, just merely brushed them aside with a snarky comment in return. It was addicting, Dr. Stark was addicting and it worried Peter.

 

"How's my favourite spider?" Stark cooed as he heard the doors to his office slide open.

 

Peter blushed and refused to look at Dr. Stark as he replied, "I'm your only spider."

 

_Your_.

 

He tried not to think about his wording too much as he looked around the office. Unlike most of the other doctors, Dr. Stark was not that tidy or organised, having bits and pieces of projects scattered about. Pictures of scans of the brain and body were practically covering every wall, linked to each other and pieces of paper with different coloured strings. At first sight of the office, anyone would have thought Tony was a conspiracy maniac by the way his office was laid out. Peter was pretty sure Dr. Rogers had a stroke every time he set foot in this office.

 

"That's true," Tony chuckled softly, relaxing back in his chair as Peter took his usual seat across from Dr. Stark's desk. "But you're still my favourite." He whispered, sending a wink to Peter and the poor boy had to try and ignore the way it sent heat straight downwards. Curse you, Tony Stark.

 

A silence took over the office as Tony studied Peter, nothing uncomfortable but it felt louder than any noise he had heard before. Silence between them always did.

 

"You haven't been eating as much." Tony commented, and the soft tone of earlier was replaced by something much more serious. It was like he had flicked a switch and all hint of joy had been replaced by something unreadable.

 

"I, uh, I..." Peter struggled to think of a reply, he could lie to Dr. Stark but the older man always seemed to be able to tell when he was lying. With a sigh, he swiftly admitted defeat. "Ned hasn't been feeling well lately so I smuggled him some of my food. O-only a few times! I still eat plenty fine, Dr. Stark!" The last thing Peter wanted was for Ned to get into trouble as a result of his bearded weakness.

 

"Come here, kid." Tony rumbled, having paid attention to what Peter had said and decided to confront him about it later.

 

Peter swallowed hard but didn't disobey, shyly shuffling over to the older man and looking down at his shoes. When he felt a hand under his chin, softly but forcefully lift his head up, he didn't try to fight and met Dr. Stark's eyes. It wasn't the first time he had been in this exact position with this man but it never failed to take his breath away. It was like Peter forgot how to breathe as he studied Dr. Stark's face up close, taking in every detail like it was the first time he was seeing it. Chocolate brown eyes that could see right through him, well-tamed goatee and those perfect crows feet that Peter wanted to run a thumb over. And fuck, he always smelt so good, like mint,  
Perhaps Tony could read his mind because one second his hand was on Peter's chin but the next he was running a thumb up and down the boy's jawline, a small frown knotting together on his face.

 

Peter opened his mouth to speak but Dr. Stark beat him to it, "You've gotten thinner, I can see it in your face." From his tone of voice, that wasn't a good thing and Peter couldn't disagree, he was lanky and skinny, his muscles struggling to show themselves. "You need to eat what you're given, you have an increased metabolism and Ned doesn't. There's a reason I design your meals the way I do."

 

That was new information... He didn't realise Tony was the one who regulated his meals. That seemed below his pay grade.

 

"Lift up your shirt."

 

Awh shit, Dr. Stark only did that when he was extremely concerned. With a sigh, Tony took a small step back so that he was no longer practically between Tony's legs and lifted his shirt.

 

Tony's pupils dilated and his nostrils flared as he stared at Peter's body and the boy struggled to hold back a shudder at the look on his face. It was hungry, no doubt about it. Hands that had returned to his lap, now hovered just centimeters away from Peter's pale skin and he resisted the urge to break those few final inches. They shook for a moment before Dr. Stark gave a sharp inhale and returned them to his lap, clenching his own thighs as he turned in his chair to search through a drawer. Peter took that as a chance to finally breathe and put his shirt down.

 

It wasn't long before eyes were back on him and the older man held out some kind of candy bar in a wrapper. "Eat this for now, but I see you giving food away again, you'll be eating in this office." Tony grumbled and Peter had to pretend like he didn't want that. Not at all

 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Peter said softly as he took the candy bar, only he got the special privilege of calling Dr. Stark Mr. Stark. Upon closer inspection, the candy bar actually turned out to be a protein bar and the boy frowned down at the object in his hands.

 

Looking back up at Dr. Stark, he tried his best to sound polite, "With all due respect, Mr. Stark, why do you have these in your desk?" It didn't take a genius to know that Tony had a good body, one that he hid under a suit or lab coat. The occasional time he had seen the bearded man out of his suit jacket, he had seen his shirt sleeves struggling to contain the muscles of his arms. Something else got painfully tight for Peter too when he had seen that.

 

Tony laughed and nudged Peter a little so he could stand up. "In case little shits like you start misbehaving." With a hand on the small of his back, Peter was led over to the weighing scales - part of his usual checkup routine. 

 

_Oh, I can be a good boy for you,_ Mr. _Stark_.

 

Knowing what to do and not needing a reminder, Peter toed off his white sneakers and stepped onto the scale. At the same time, he opened the bar and began to eat it. Tony disappeared behind a screen to take several different readings as lights came down and scanned his body. He waited patiently until it was all over to step off the scales and put his shoes back on. 

 

After a while, Dr. Stark appeared from behind the screen with a familiar look of annoyance on his voice. "I expect better results next time, Pete, or I'll be forced to take action." Oh, such sweet temptations. 

 

"Yes, Mr. Stark, I promise I'll behave." The wording choice was not lost on either of them and Peter had to stifle his smirk when he saw how Tony stiffened.

 

"Good boy," _Ah, touché_ , "Now get outta here."

 

"Don't I get to see how you're doing with Jarvis?" Peter pouted, throwing his best puppy dog eyes at Tony. 

 

"No, not when you've gone against rules." Stark grunted, leaving no room for debate as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

Peter left with a huff, not paying any attention to how warm he felt at Tony's words. Two simple words should not have the impact on him it did, that's just not fair. Not at all. 

  
  
\---

  
  
Tony practically collapsed into his chair once the kid had gone, immediately letting out a long and exaggerated sigh. Hands moved to comb through his hair as eyes squeezed shut; he would will his boner away with pure will power.

 

He hated how easily he fell for Peter, no, he hated himself for how easily he fell for Peter. The kid was just a pure ball of sunshine trapped inside the adorable body of a fifteen-year-old, - /fifteen/ - all bouncy and excited. And underage. Tony had never considered himself a pervert or a paedophile, having no interest in children at all, until fucking Peter Parker came to his office for a checkup. It wasn't even that bad to begin with, Tony just wanted to eat the little boy up but told his body no. It became a different story when the kid actually started to flirt with him. God, if only he knew the power he had over Tony.

 

What didn't help at all was Peter's perfect sob story; lost his mom and dad, stayed with his aunt until she couldn't handle him anymore and dropped him off at an orphanage. Of course, the kid ran away from there and ended up on the streets where he would be scooped up by Tony's people at the age of seven.

 

Another seven years later and Peter would go on to find his DNA mixed with that of a spider, tested on regularly like a guinea pig.

 

The science side of it all interested Tony immensely, however, he still felt a pit of guilt in his stomach every time he woke up in the compound. Almost a hundred children were here, all being tested on and raised as test subjects. The classes they put on and little freedom they were given were merely a facade of the life that they could really have. Even though it was just homeless kids chosen, Stark still hated himself and the project.

 

Standing back up after a decent amount of self-hate, Dr. Stark stretched his back as he called out, "Jarvis, give me the latest set of results from Parker's scans."

 

"Of course, sir." The ever-polite voice replied but rather than opening up the files on a projector, the AI made a few crackling sounds before all the lights in Tony's office turned off.

 

"Damn it!" He hissed, slamming a fist on his desk. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what this is but I keep thinking of things to write.  
> I'm just procrastinating a smut chapter lbr

"Do you remember when you thought you'd shoot spider webs out of your ass?" Dr. Banner asked from behind his clipboard, ears rising as he tried to hide his grin.

 

"Man, don't remind me, I didn't know what was gonna happen!" Peter whined, dragging a hand down his face. It wasn't often that Banner teased him, so it must have meant he was in a good mood today. "Are we almost done? You promised me you'd talk over Pascal's law with me."

 

Bruce chuckled softly and placed the clipboard down, pulling a pen from his ear. "One more question, Peter, then we'll get into the fun stuff." He paused and Peter watched as the doctor scrawled down a few more notes in terrible handwriting before looking back up at the boy. "How are you feeling emotionally, Peter?"

 

The question wasn't a new one and didn't serve to shock him, only causing him to roll his eyes and fiddle with his hands placed on his lap. "Everything's a-okay, doc, no issues here." He huffed, hoping that would be enough - it usually was.

 

"That's not gonna cut it this time, Pete." Dr. Banner sighed, knowing it was a dick move but he was genuinely concerned for the boy. "Ned told me you've been spending a lot more time alone than normal, messing around with any electronics you can get your hands on."

 

Damn it, Ned. His best friend really needed to learn to lie, or at least not say everything that was on his mind.

 

"I'm-I'm just, it's not — I'm fine, I just like to mess around with stuff, ya know? And sometimes people can be a little distracting and it gets hard to concentrate." It wasn't all that far from the truth.

 

Bruce laughed softly again, a small smile invading his features. "I know exactly what you mean..." He paused as if he was struggling with what to say next, "But you really should spend time with your friends, Peter."  
  
Peter knew what the doctor was implying - _you may never see them again_ \- but he didn't have time to voice his own opinion on the matter.

 

"What do you even do with the stuff you build? I can't imagine you showing any of it to your peers, and you certainly don't show it to me." The boy tried not to feel guilty about that because Dr. Banner almost sounded disappointed by such a fact. His head hung low and he continued to play with his hands, picking at the skin around his nails as a distraction.

 

"I show Mr. Stark, sometimes..." His voice was quiet to hide his lie; he showed the doctor everything, holding onto every little bit of praise the older man gave or advice for improvement. Even if it was little things like an EMP made out of a battery that Tony could make in seconds.

 

"Of course," Bruce let out a small chuckle, running a hand through his hair. "It would be Tony to encourage you, wouldn't it?" The question seemed rhetorical so Peter kept his head down. "I bet he lends you stuff from his lab too, doesn't he?" This question seemed to demand a genuine answer and Parker was quick to defend his mentor.

 

"Yeah, but only small things! Like a screwdriver, and I always have to return it when I'm done with it. He knows I won't do anything bad with it so it's fine, I just use it to experiment, I would neve-"

 

Dr. Banner cut off Peter's babbling with a hand in the air. Once the boy had breathed, the doctor spoke, "It's fine, Peter, you're not in trouble and neither is Tony. It's just so typical of him to encourage you into engineering when I had such hope for you as a physicist."

 

Peter blushed at those words, knowing Bruce only ever spoke sincerely. "I-I can be both..." He tried, meeting soft brown eyes. "I can do both, I mean, a lot of the theories overlap and I enjoy them both equally." It was nice to know that Dr. Banner had high hopes for him, that another person had seen a spark in him, despite of where he came from.

 

"I know you can and you will, you're a hell of a lot smarter than I was at your age, Pete. But I just want to make sure you don't end up like me, locking yourself away to focus on studies instead of socialising. I know it's not like you can go to house party here, but I know that some of the kids here do sleepovers and pull allnighters and that's probably the best you can get." He paused to smile at Peter. "Socialising is as equally important as studying."

 

Peter sighed and nodded, knowing it all came from the heart. He smiled warmly at Bruce, not knowing what else to say when the older man spoke again.

 

"I just want what's best for you."

 

**\-----------------**

 

"I just want what's best for you!" Tony yelled, clenching his fists in an attempt to control his rage.

 

Peter huffed as he followed after Mr. Stark into his office - not by choice, he should say - and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "I was just trying to improve!" He justified, ignoring the way his voice cracked and threw the towel with his blood to the floor. He was equally if not more frustrated than the older man who marched over to his desk.

 

"You don't know your limits, Peter, I do!" Tony hissed, eyes narrowed as he purposely stood behind his desk to put space from himself and the boy before him. If it was also to remind them both of the power imbalance between them, it was totally subconscious. He was angry at Peter, but mostly at himself for not stopping the situation sooner.

 

He had been running tests with the kid, checking out his reaction times and the strength of his webs by making him swing through an obstacle course designed just for Peter. All had been going well until he asked to be challenged further, despite it being the time they usually called it a rest. Tony was hesitant but couldn't say no to those damn doe eyes and allowed the panting boy to go through the course one more time. It had been a mistake, Peter was far too tired to react quick enough to stimulus and had hit a wall before having a nasty fall. Tony's heart had stopped beating.

 

"It's my body, Mr. Stark!" Peter protested, brows knitting together as he approached the desk, not willing to let this one drop. "You always baby me but you'll let anyone else risk themselves." He sounded like a petulant child but couldn't care less, he was hurt by the man he looked up. "Do you not trust me, sir?" It was a low blow to make but desperate times called for desperate measures and Peter wanted to start seeing more dramatic improvements, no longer satisfied with the slow success he was having with his powers.

 

"Of course I do, kid." Tony frowned in return, not happy that Peter would ever think such a thing. "It's just, your body is still new and growing and you're going through stuff that no one has ever been through before. This is all new to everyone and we have no idea what could happen." He sighed and rubbed his forehead before looking at the boy. "I just want you to be safe."

 

Now Peter didn't like that, not one bit. He was sick of being treat like a child when he was more mature than most adults were (at least, he thought so). Tony always looked down on him, always babied him and didn't give him any freedom to be mature. "You only want my results, you don't care about me." He spat, words coming out his mouth before he could even comprehend what he was saying.

 

That struck a nerve with Tony, his body immediately tensing and his jaw clenching. It looked as though he could break his teeth with how hard he was biting down. "Go to your room, kid." He growled, clearly holding back a lot of emotions that Peter couldn't quite read in his eyes. All he knew was that he had fucked up, big time. He had never seen Tony this withdrawn before.

 

"Mr. Stark, I-I didn't mean to—“ Peter began, already feeling his bottom lip begin to tremble at how cut off the older man was acting. 

 

"Now, Peter!" Tony snapped and caused the boy to physically flinch. He looked at the doctor for another moment before turning around and scampering out of the room; if he had a tail, it would certainly be between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Comments and kudos are appreciated HiGhlY xx

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeting my way into another fandom, lemme know what you think!
> 
> 1 kudo = 1 prayer for Boney Tony


End file.
